Selected internet protocol (IP) traffic offload (SIPTO) is a method to offload traffic from a wireless communication system operator's core network to a defined IP network that is close to a point of attachment to the access point of a wireless transmit receive unit (WTRU). When reference is made to a core network with respect to the data plane, the nodes under consideration include the serving gateway (SGW) and the packet data network gateway (PDW) in, for example, a long term evolution (LTE) compliant system, or the serving general packet radio service (GPRS) support node (SGSN) and gateway GPRS support node (GGSN) in a universal mobile telephone system (UMTS) terrestrial radio access network (UTRAN), although the disclosure herein is not limited to any one network architecture or technology. The goal of SIPTO is to offload some of the IP traffic from traversing these nodes.
SIPTO may require that a WTRU may process both offloaded traffic and non-offloaded, or non-SIPTO, traffic that goes through the operators network. SIPTO may be used in, for example, a UTRAN, an evolved UTRAN (E-UTRAN) and a macro cell with a home eNodeB (HeNB), for example.